role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla Filius
Godzilla Filius (ゴジラ・フィリウス Gojira Firiusu) is a Gojiran-like plant based organism and a role-play character used by DarthShiro19. Appearance Godzilla Filius is a large unknown, Gojiran like creature, sporting dorsal fins that resemble the shape of maple leaves, his has a bulky body, sporting decent sized arms and a long crocodile-like snout with some 'teeth' inside it. He has a blueish green coloration, his hide looking like tree bark and he sports blue eyes and has a large long bulky tail. Personality Godzilla Filius, being a spawned clone of Godzilla Earth, is a lot like his predecessor, also being hostile inherently, attacking humanity on sight, rather than waiting to be engaged. While he harbors no rivalries with anyone in specific, Filius is aware of individual humans, and also faces the recurring threats of Inconnu and his legion in particular. Origins WIP History WIP Abilities * '''Charged Particle Breath (Atomic Breath): '''Godzilla Filius has the ability to unleash a radioactive beam like most Gojiran or Gojiran-like creatures. However, the beam, unlike most atomic breaths is thin, yet extremely fast, and particle charged and has been shown to be extremely destructive, his beam is also capable of reaching distances around 10-15 kilometers (15 if the beam is exceptionally powerful). * '''Durability: '''Godzilla Filius has shown some high durability, capable of taking powerful attacks, most of that is due to his lack of flesh, blood and skeletal frame. He also possesses metallic muscle fibers. * '''Physical Strength: '''Godzilla Filius possesses great physical strength, he’s stronger than your average Gojiran, though he tends to rely on his ranged attacks more, his physical strength is mostly at play when fighting other kaijus. * '''EMP: '''Due to his Electromagnetic nature, Godzilla Filius can convey the use of powerful Electromagnetic pulses to disable technology and dampen the powers of some electric kaiju. * '''Plasma Cutter: '''When concentrating powerful plasma from its fins, Godzilla sparks his tail and produces a plasma blade extending for 500 meters that cuts through hills and mountains, it's side effect, a small shockwave that's enough to cripple several buildings. * '''Regeneration: '''Godzilla Filius possesses an incredible regeneration factor, capable of even healing his metallic muscle fibers, his regeneration poses as his key element to his long durability in fights. * '''Terraforming: '''Godzilla Filius is able to terraform landscapes into ecosystems that exist only to benefit his survival, his maximum is that of a small island, though terraforming costs him a great deal of energy and may force him into a hibernation that may last some weeks. * '''Electromagnetic Shield: '''Godzilla Filius is able to generate an electromagnetic field, a sort of shield that is able to protect him from damage, though the extent of it's defensive ability is limited to being able to counter some damage caused by some finisher attacks such as the Spiral Atomic Breath, he only uses it when in dire circumstances. * '''Electromagnetic Underwater Booster: '''Godzilla Filius possess an electromagnetic booster that enables him to swim at vast speeds, outspeeding Submarines easily and reaching an average Gojiran's top swimming speed, he can also boost this ability to provide short but quick bursts of speed. * '''Stealth: '''Godzilla Filius, due to being a plant based organism lacks thermal radiation and temperature in general, mostly blending in as an object to thermal scanners, he also is immune to radio-wave scanners in general, due to his ability to absorb them and remain undetected, he is also surprisingly stealthy while hunting down other kaiju, most of the time for sport, some of the time, for a small radioactive boost. Weaknesses * '''Energy Overload: '''Most of the time, if Filius receives an overload of energy, it can be dangerous and potentially fatal if he doesn't expel the surge of energy quickly. * '''Nanometal: '''The futuristic advanced nanometal made by the Bilusados is enough to harm and immobilize Godzilla Filius and even modern nanotechnology can harm Filius but not as much as the Bilusados's Trivia * Godzilla Filius is the first Anime Godzilla character to get a page. * Godzilla Filius is DarthShiro19's first Anime Godzilla character. * Godzilla Filius is also the first Anime Godzilla character to appear in a roleplay. * Godzilla Filius didn't originally have the Plasma Cutter. * Godzilla Filius is originally 50 meters tall, his height was changed to match the other kaijus and pose a physical challenge. * Godzilla Filius's atomic breath initially had a range of 30 kilometers, it was reduced to 10-15 kilometers. * Godzilla Filius's shield has been seriously nerfed, because it initially made him invincible to other kaiju. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Gojiran Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (DarthShiro19) Category:Unfinished Article